


Pretty or Not

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: But different, Carlos is Hispanic, Cecil is Albino with purple eyes and tattoos, Cecil's magical disappearing and reappearing third eye, Crossover, Extremely short chapters, Hank is in Beast form, Hiatus, I got this idea from Ook's Welcome to First Class, I haven't read the comics so don't kill me, I love the First Class movie, It is a lot like Welcome to First Class, M/M, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: Someone is traveling through time to get rid of imperfections.  The only people that will survive this are the pretty ones.  But, what really is pretty?





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a chapter. My appologies to anyone who thought it was.

This is a crossover work. I was inspired by Ook's Welcome to First Class but, I hope to bring you something completely different.

Someone is traveling through time to get rid of anything not deemed pretty. When it comes down to it, what is pretty? Cecil and Carlos have to go visit Charles Xavier to figure out what they are going to do to save their home.


	2. A Vist to an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening in Nightvale. No, not your adverage supernatural cloud that drops dead animals on people (all hail!) strange. People are disappearing. When Cecil seeks out help, he can only think of an old friend he hadn't seen in quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real first chapter!!! I appologise in advance for my horrible spelling and grammar.

Carlos POV

 

Things have been different recently. I don't mean different in the perspective of an outsider; I mean different even for Nightvale. I would know the difference, because I have experienced both.

I haven't seen people that I usually do. John Peters, you know, the farmer hasn't been at the local farmer's market like he usually is. Marcus Vansten hasn't been parading around his private library naked. Also, I sware to the all powerful Glow Clowd (all hail) that there are less Erikas than there used to be. When Cecil confronted me about the issue, I knew something was wrong.

 

Cecil POV

"Carlos I need to talk to you," I stated trying not to let my voice break.

"Okay," he replied calmly.

"You've noticed that things have been strange in Nightvale recently, right?"

"Of course! Observant is something a scientist needs to be!" He responded with inthusiasm.

"I saw something, Carlos. I'm not sure if it was the present, the future, or if it was even the past. I don't know all the details but, I do know two things,"

"What would those two things be?" He asked. It was, after all, a scientists job to ask questions and seek answers.

"It has something to do with the man in the tan jacket with the deer skin suitcase," I paused. Should I really let him into this part of my past? My past that haunts me and keeps me awake at night? After coming to the conclusion that I should, I continue, "and I have a friend who can figure out, at least, how they are connected."


	3. Arranging a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil lets Carlos in on the details and they contact Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I have a very busy schedule, but I will try to update when possible.
> 
> Also, on an unimportant note, I had an epiphany the other day. So, Cecil went back packing throughs Europe. He went to a place called Schwitz. He also mispronounced Michigan. I was ing German class and we were learning about countries that surround Germany. One the those countries is Switzerland. But, they don't call it Switzerland in German. They call is die Schweiz. I believe he saw a sign with Schweiz written on it and started pronouncing it Schwitz, because people spoke german and couldn't correct him. So, I thing he has been to Switzerland and didn't even know it. XD

3rd Person POV

Carlos was staring at Cecil. He was obviously questioning who he meant. 'Where had he met this person? In Schwitz? He didn't remember Cecil mentioning someone that lived outside of Night Vale, Desert Bluffs, or the Desert Otherworld. Sure there was the woman from Italy, but she wouldn't really want to help us, would she?' He thought to himself.

"You're wondering who I'm talking about," Cecil inferred. He could of known for sure, but Carlos pushed that thought far from his head. Cecil made a promise to never read him unless he needed to. He could be as bad as the Sheriff's Secret Police, sometimes.

"Of course! You're my boyfriend! I always want to know what you're thinking!" Carlos assured.

"Well, I met a man a long time ago. We were great friends, but haven't been in touch recently. Due to his current occupation, I believe he is able to help our situation," Cecil finished.

"I hope you're right, Cecil."

"You mean you'll let me ask him for help?" Cecil asked, in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah! It's okay to need help. Why do you think we work as a team of scientists and they didn't just send one of us?" Carlos stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"I'll call him up then, I guess..." Cecil trailed off as he made his way over to their landline.  He picked up the phone and punched in the number.  Cecil held the phone to his ear as it rung.

 

Cecil POV

'I hope he picks up' I thought as the phone continuously rang.  Then, as if some all powerful being heard his prayer, someone picked up.

"Xavier household," said the unknown voice.

"May I speak with Charles Xavier, please?  Tell him and old friend needs to talk.,"  I said in the voice I use on the show.

"I'm sorry, but Professo-" he was cut off.  There was a mumbled conversation on the other end.

"Cecil, it's been quite a while," I could almost hear his smile in his voice.

"It has," I answered.

"So, is there any reason that you decided to call after all this time only sending post?" Charles questioned.

"Well, you see, strange things have been happening here in Night Vale.  I need some help figuring out what's going on," I tell him.

"I see."

"I was wondering if Carlos and I could go to you and you could help us figure this out."

"I don't see why not.  We haven't seen each other in person for a few years if i recall correctly," he said.

"Great!  When is the earliest we can come?" I ask.

"How about I expect you on Wednesday?" I glance over to my calender to check and make sure Wednesday does exist.  I also have enough time to prerecord some shows and get off time from station management.

"Perfect!" I answer.

"See you then!" he responds then hangs up.

I turn to Carlos and tell him everything that just went down.

 

Charles POV

"Who was that Professor?" Hank asked me after I hung up the phone.

"An old friend is coming for a visit!" I reply cheerfully and roll past him.  I don't think I've been this excited about something in a while.  I was definitely looking forward to seeing Cecil after a long time.


End file.
